Terrance Laufeyson
Terrance is the son of the Trickster Norse God Loki, and the first Norse demigod to go to Camp Half-Blood. He is barely fifteen years old and is a sophomore in his high school. Appearance: Although Terrance has the power to take any form he wants, Terrance's true form stands about 5'04", with a thin shape, but has a rather fit stomach and back areas, where some muscles are quite prominent. He has piercing green eyes and unkempt jet-black hair, just like his father. He wears glasses, which he strangely never seems to look through, as he just hooks them up over his head, usually above his forehead. He usually has a devious smile on his face when he is thinking about casting some mischief on some unsuspecting person... or people. He usually wears a black leather jacket with a green bandana, and ripped jeans, and black and gold boots. He has yellow fingerless gloves over his hands. Personality: Terrance is a very mischievous and is at times disobedient to any higher authority, caring little about rules and just generally does what he wants. He loves to scare and play pranks on people, and is regarded as unpredictable, doing very unstable things just to see the reactions, like opening Pandora's Box. Also like his father, Terrance is manipulative and clever, and usually snakes his way out of certain situations when he gets the chance. But he isn't a bad kid; he does care deeply about those close to him. He can be immature sometimes, though. He is known to take and give absurd dares, such as adding cat ears to Poseidon's Hippocampi, or drawing a smile on Hades' face while he is sleeping, and on top of it all, took and used Hermes' sandals to complete the tasks. But he does listen to his grandfather Odin, if not reluctantly, and his uncle Thor. When he plays video games, he is a huge "troll", and loves to anger other gamers. Abilities: As a demigod of mischief, Terrance is capable of many things; Shape-shifting: Terrance can take the form of anyone or anything he can think of down to the molecular level. Mind-Reading: Terrance can read the minds of any mortal he sees. He usually uses this ability when he wants to find out a worst fear of someone, then casts illusions to torment with that fear. Duplication: Terrance can duplicate himself, creating clones of himself. Teleportation: Terrance can teleport anywhere he wants in the mortal realm in an instant. Illusion-Casting: He can cast realistic illusions and visual tricks. Asgardian Home Advantage: Being a Norse demigod and to have roots from Asgard, he is far stronger and faster in Asgard than he is in the mortal realm. Flight: He can fly and float around. Invisibility: He can turn invisible at will and back. Phasing: He can phase through solid objects. Matter Generation: With a snap of his fingers, he can generate almost anything his imagination comes up with out of thin air. The full extent of this even goes to the point where he can create black holes. Mystical Metal Immunity: Because he is of Norse descent instead of Greek, and also because he is part lycanthrope, damage from celestial bronze, stygian iron, or imperial gold weapons do not harm him as much, and he will heal. Reality-Warping: If he uses his full effort, he can tear apart the concept of time and space and rip open cosmic rifts to other dimensions, enabling him to travel back in time, reach to other pantheons, and even alternate universes. He can apparently break the Fourth Wall. Advanced Lycanthropy: Terrance, being the brother of Fenrir, the biggest and strongest lycanthrope, can transform into a wolf-like humanoid. When he is in this state, he has superhuman strength, able to physically overwhelm a Cyclops, and superhuman speed and agility, able to run and jump at lightning velocities. He also has increased senses of smell and hearing. However, he has not mastered this form completely and only uses it as a last resort. Signature Weapon: Usually, Terrance uses his sharp wit and intelligence, as well as manipulation, to get out of trouble, but when force is needed, he has a pair of ballistic knives called "Tooth and Nail". The appearance of these knives look almost identical to the standard ballistic knives, except the blades are light-green in color and made of a dyed mixture of titanium and bone steel, are about 9'' long, and can be ejected outward like a bullet. The blades can be retrieved and reloaded back into the handle.Category:Demigod Category:Norse Demigods Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Italian Category:Americans Category:Powerful Category:Protagonist